私の愛する My beloved
by LabelMeDead
Summary: AU; The boy wasn't alive for very long before he died and he knew it was all his fault. Contains Murder


Inspired by: Higurashi/Umineko series.

Disclamier: I don't own D. Gray-Man or Higurashi

Summary: The boy wasn't alive for very long before he died and he knew it was all his fault.

Warning: Contains DID(**Dissociative identity disorder)** This is a serve personality disorder in which someone has multiple identities and calls themselves by a different name. Unless told, they are not aware of it. Murder, blood, abuse. OCCness. Don't like don't read.

Genre: Horror, Psychological, Crime

Words: 2,020

Rating: M

* * *

_Lavi's POV_

He hadn't been alive for very long before he died, more on the inside than the out. I always wondered why he looked so down. His gray beautiful blue eyes started to look distance, unworldly. As if he wanted to be anywhere else but_…_

_Here. _

In a world he associated with hell. He said the fires burned him to a point where he could no longer feel, but there where no flames and there where no burns on his body. Little did I know the burns where in a place where my eyes were not meant for. Only the eyes of his love could feast upon that image.

And that I was not. I was only a friend and as a friend I worried. I wanted to know what had gone wrong to make him act the way he was; so distant, uncaring, and cold. He was so unselfish as to ask for help unless it matter to others around him or concerning another person. I could see that his life meant very little to him, but it meant the world to me. I just wish he could see that or that someone would be able to show him that they matter to them instead of using him and then throwing him away when they were finished. He was not a thing to be used and be of convenience. He was a person.

_My _person, but for some reason I wanted to be more to this silver-haired boy. The boy I have known since I was five years of age. I wanted to hold his hand and tell him that everything would be fine and that the world _isn't as cruel as it seems. _It really wasn't. I want him to see that.

It wasn't until December 25, the day of Christmas and his birthday (he was to turn twelve) that I would find the source of his problem. The reason as to why he walked around with that damned fake smile plastered on his thin pale face.

We were sitting on the couch in his living room, the firing crackly from it place in the old fireplace and the sent of chocolate goods surrounding and sticking to everything that happened to be there. His bird, Timcanpy sat on his shoulder chirping as I ran a finger down his head to its beck. Its bright yellow feather's soft and smooth to the touch. Allen's home always had a standoffish touch to it. As his uncle didn't like company and hated the opinions of other's. His mother, Helvaska, had a thin body structure, white silky strands of hair usually pulled back into a low ponytail. She was such a kind woman, she would do anything just to make you smile, but at times, that got her into trouble.

Like now. I knew what Allen's uncle was capable of, but I never thought he would sink so low as to hit a defenseless woman. All she really did was make a little mistake. Is dropping a plate really that big of a deal? But I guess stranger things have happened.

The sound of the plate dropping caused the boy next to me to jump. He knew what was coming next. The scream, her scream, his mother's cry for help, I can still hear it in my dreams, in my thoughts. It was a dreadful scream.

It was her last scream.

I wanted to do something for her. I really did, but Allen stopped me from moving. He told me to stay still or I'd be the next victim. I'm sure he regrets saying that now. Perhaps, maybe if we had called the police or ran to help the moment we hear that blood curling scream, she would still be alive.

Their was crash in the kitchen again and we both looked up as a his uncle limped into the living room. There was a butcher knife in his hand covered with blood. I don't really remember much after that, other than taking the knife from him and remembering how _good_ it felt when I push it forward and into the man's head. I remember Allen begging me to stop as I continued to slam the sharp metal object into his uncle body. Maybe if I had listened to him…

Allen would still be here. Not come and go like he does now. He lives with his mother's sister now and his two female cousins, Lenalee and Road. The white haired boy is never himself at all these days. When he would introduce himself to someone, he'd call himself by another name. Names, not just a name. There were many different people inside of him. I know them all.

Tim, which was the first one, no one really knows why Allen had made him, not even his therapist, he just did. He was... different or crazy, which one would be a better word I don't really know. He'd rip the heads off of dolls or stuffed animals and hang them from the ceiling.

He named them all after Allen's Uncle Cross.

The next was a girl named Miranda Lotto. This often got Allen called a transsexual or a cross dresser because she loved dresses. She was a very paranoid woman, and very sorry. She would often say she didn't deserve to live. I hated her. She hated me. I don't really care.

There was a third, but they don't go by a name. Allen called him the 14th. He also said he scared him because he told him that I had killed his uncle.

That's when I knew that Allen's DID disorder was entirely my fault. I would do anything to protect _my_ friend, even if that meant that I had to leave his side forever.

* * *

_Allen's POV_

The trees; they spoke to him, whispered sweet nothings to him, told him that everything would be just fine. He would close his eyes and indulge himself in the sweet silence that

It provided him with. It allowed him to get away from the past, to just forget everything that had happened. He knew that it wasn't healthy, but at the time he really didn't care. He just didn't want to change, he was positive that his disorder was what drove his friend away. He didn't want to change. He wanted the smiling red-head back. He wanted him to wrap his arm around his form and tell him that life wasn't as bad as it seems.

He didn't really believe that at first, but when he was digging through his pockets, he came across a folded piece of paper. It said:

_Please come down from the clouds. I miss and love you._

After reading that he thought that maybe he needed to stop living in to past, he knew what really had happened. Lavi had killed his uncle. Cut him over and over again, even after he had begged him to stop, but at the same time, his uncle had killed him mother. Wasn't it an eye for an eye? That's what Lavi had done. His uncle had killed his mother so he killed him. He had saved Allen from a live of torture with is uncle.

Shouldn't he be grateful? He didn't know. His head was begging to hurt, so he lay down on the grass and drifted off into a deep sleep.

When he woke up, he found himself to be in his room. He didn't remember coming home yesterday. Groaning, he turned to face his calendar that hung on the wall across from his bed and by his door.

"The 26th." He muttered, lifting himself off the comfort of his warm bed. He had changed again. He last time he was aware it was the 16th. Ten days. This was getting ridiculous. He needed to do something about this.

"Tim," his aunt called from downstairs. So that's who had taken over. "Bring your clothes downstairs. It's dirty clothes day!" he sighed, running a hand through his white hair.

"Yes Ma'am!" He replied, couching down to pick up the nearest piece of clothing to him on the floor. They were a pair of blue jeans with two big holes in the knee. He put his hands in the pockets to make sure nothing was in them. If there was, then his aunt would have his butt.

His hand came in contact with a cold thin material. By the feel of it, it was a piece of paper folded several times. He putted it out of the pocket, dropping the article of clothing to the floor once again and sat down.

Sat. Stare. Repeat.

He continued that for the next four minutes before he unfolded it. There words scribbled on it.

_If you wouldn't come down, then maybe I'll just have to join you in your idea of heaven. _

_-Lavi_

* * *

_Lavi's POV_

To be honest, I was not fond of his guy Allen had meet named, Yuu Kanda. From what I heard from the small unstable boy was that he often insulted him by calling him a pussy or a butt fucking retard.

This pissed me off _greatly._ I was not going to sit idly by and let this good for nothing jerk insult _my _friend. No sir.

And that's when I got the idea to call this good for nothing and ask him to meet me at the park to sign a petition for the school to allow kendo training in the gym. And that's how I found myself slamming a metal bat down on his body, smashing his face in as he cried and begged for to stop. Funny, he didn't stop when Allen asked him to. After all…

An eye for an eye.

I thought this as I dragged his limp, bloody dead body through the muddy ground and tossed him into a river with a heavy rock tied to both of his feet. They say alligator's live in this lake so nobody would find his body. They would just think that the boy ran away from home.

After all, _No one_ is going to destroy the heaven I have found with Allen.

* * *

_Allen's POV_

Kanda had disappeared. I knew Lavi had done something to him. I wasn't stupid. The blood stain on his green shirt proved my theory.

Lavi was becoming a monster. I didn't like it, but he had put up with my disorder for such a long time. I can't really blame him. All I can do is became a monster with him.

* * *

Oh. My. God. This is the creepiest thing I have ever written. Blame Higurashi. XD

Anyway, review and let me know you didn't run away with terror.


End file.
